Asenapine (trans-5-chloro-2-methyl-2,3,3a,12b-tetrahydro-1H-dibenz[2,3:6,7]oxepino[4,5-c]pyrrole) is a compound having a central nervous system (CNS)-suppressing activity, an anti-histamine activity, and an anti-serotoninergic activity. Asenapine is known as a drug for use in the treatment of central nervous system diseases such as schizophrenia.
For example, International Publication No. WO2010/127674 (PTL 1) describes pharmaceutical preparations containing asenapine, in the form of topical agents such as sprays, aerosols, patches, and ointments. Moreover, International Publication No. WO2011/136283 (PTL 2) describes a transdermal preparation containing a skin irritation suppressant including a cholesterol compound, a drug, and a pharmaceutical ingredient. PTL 2 cites asenapine as the drug. However, a patch containing asenapine in an adhesive agent layer has a problem that the skin permeability of asenapine is not sufficient, so that it is difficult to keep the plasma concentration of asenapine at a therapeutically effective level.